Stranded
by i fell in love with a villain
Summary: On the way to a dinner party, Ulrich and Odd get lost. DRABBLE. Slash.


"We're lost."

Ulrich didn't look pleased. His expression was twisted awkwardly, a mix of angry and exasperated, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He was half-glaring at the blonde bent next to him, half-glaring at the broken car said blonde was trying to fix. Honestly though, Ulrich knew Odd didn't know a damn thing about cars. He was BSing it so Ulrich wouldn't start yelling at him.

"Uhhh," Odd said slowly, pretending to be doing something helpful to the smoking car. "Nooo…I'm just taking a short cut. Hey, are cars supposed to smoke like that?"

"Odd! We'll be late to the dinner!"

Odd rolled his eyes. "Yumi's fancy family dinner party? Yeah, I'm looking forward to that. Would you get mad at me if I poured rat poison in the food?"

"That would kill everyone," Ulrich said slowly. Odd gasped.

"You mean rat poinson kills people too!?"

"Your stupidity astounds me."

"If I'm stupid, why can I fix this car so well? Hmm?" Odd asked smugly, accidentally breaking off a tube-like portion of the smoking car. He stared at it then Ulrich. "I totally meant to do that. It's a…gadger…ator…it, uh, it's the problem. I can fix it."

Ulrich sighed. "Yeah, we're lost, not to mention really late."

"We're not late. Everyone else is just—"

"At least be original when you try to be funny," Ulrich snapped out. "And stop trying to fix the car! It's not going to work!"

Odd stared at him. "Gee, man, you're acting funky today. You're usually not this mean."

Ulrich gulped quite loudly, nervously running his fingers through his hair. His suit was already messed up, his blazer smudged with a bit of grease and his tie shredded from when it got caught in the hood of the car when Odd accidentally dropped the hood on Ulrich. Ulrich was nicer than Odd though. Odd destroyed the nice clothes Ulrich leant him—not that Ulrich really cared…they were too small for him anyway. But still, Ulrich didn't want Odd to show up at Yumi's looking like a homeless guy.

"I'm just tired," Ulrich finally said honestly. "I'm pretty nasty when I'm tired. Sorry. I just want to make a good impression on Yumi's family. Her grandparents are coming too, you know."

"You and your little schoolboy crush," Odd cooed. Ulrich blushed.

"Oh shut it. Did you bring your cell?" Ulrich hadn't. He didn't think he needed it. Odd shrugged and pat around his pants, gasping dramatically before pulling his bright purple phone out with a grin.

"Thank goodness…" Ulrich began, reaching for the phone. Odd suddenly pulled it back, smirking. Ulrich rolled his eyes in irritation.

"What now Odd?"

"I need payment," Odd pointed at his cheek. He sighed at Ulrich's confused stare. "You know…_payment_," he pressed his finger on his cheek.

Ulrich blinked.

"Peck! Right tharrr!" Odd said, slapping is cheek. "Ow!"

"Ew, Odd! No way," Ulrich refused. Odd shrugged.

"Fine then. I guess Yumi'll think you ditched and don't want to commit to her and her family. So much for _that _relationship…"

Ulrich ground his teeth together before grabbing the dirty collar of Odd (er, Ulrich's) jacket, yanking him down and closer. He licked his dry lips, shooting Odd a nasty glare before slowly pressing his lips against Odd's soft cheek.

He reeled back and spat on the ground. "Give me the phone."

"Ow, man, that hurt," Odd gripped his heart. "Spitting in contempt like that. Here," he gave Ulrich the phone. "And you better put more passion to it when you kiss Yumi. That kiss sucked ass."

"Shut up, man," Ulrich mumbled as he dialed Yumi's home phone. He was a bit surprised when she answered the fourth ring.

"Uh, hey, Yumi? Yeah…we got a problem…"

* * *

**D:** ROFLCOPTER. :B  
Just written to pass the time. You know....bored drabble.

Ah, my first Code Lyoko fanfic. And it's slash. Slash with fluff. _Bad_ slash with fluff.  
I'm a literary genius.  
Grovel at my feet, beg for me to share my secret of making shitt-fluff-slash stories! You are all jealous of my genius! Kyahaha!*cue ominous thunder*  
R&R would be loved. :D But no flames. Flames give me the runs....


End file.
